Celebrity Match-Up
by ZeldaLvr 008
Summary: When Link gets matched up with different Celebs. They are usually girls, for all the wierdos out there who were wondering.


a/n: Ok I know that this is probably gonna be one of the suckiest fics I ever wrote, but I wanna try something new. I will try to do it with different celebs and maybe some ffn authors *cough* Princess of the Pixies*cough*. That's all, just R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Britney Spears(bs): Like so totally o my god. I like can't believe that like I was actually chosen to like be in like a Zelda like fic. I wanna like thank my like Mom, my plastic like surgeon like…blah … LIKE …blah… LIKE …  
  
Host: Yes that's all very nice, but will you get your ugly face out of the frikkin camera. No one can see anything but your nose.  
  
BS: like omg I am so like sorry. I like didn't mean to like get in the way like of your like hosting.  
  
Host: It's ok. (a/n: now that was bs) So let's go to Hyrule so you can meet Link. He will be your date tonight.  
  
BS:like so cool. Is he hot? He better be. I need a new outfit though. I can't go on a date looking like this.  
  
Host: Ok I will dress you up like a Kokiri.  
  
***Host snaps fingers***  
  
Host: This is the traditional wear of the Kokiri. It is borrowed from Saria's closet and might be a *chuckle* bit too small.  
  
***BS is wearing a pair of shorts that are too small for her ear with a shirt that has a rip down the front and has turned into a vest. Her hair is died puke green.***  
  
BS: Wow this is like the best like outfit I like ever wore in like my whole like life. Link will like love me like.  
  
Host: Let's just see about that. We will go see Link in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
***They appear in front of Link's House. BS goes up to the door and opens it to find Link in bright Pink boxers making out with Saria. Link is covered with red lip marks and is oblious to the open door. Saria notices BS standing in doorway and pushes Link away. She leaves while buttoning her shirt.***  
  
Saria: See you later Link.  
  
Link: Ok bye Saria. Let's meet again tonight, at your house.  
  
Saria: It's a date.  
  
BS: Don't like just like walk out of here like that. You were like making out with like my like boyfriend. I'm gonna bitch-slap you.  
  
Saria: Do it and I'll kick your ass over to Zelda's castle place.  
  
BS: If you like are gonna like take it so like personally than like just leave.  
  
Saria: I will, but don't expect that from him towards you. Bye Link ( blows kiss).  
  
BS: Wow like oh my god. What a HO!!! I like can't believe this like cutie was like making out with like her.  
  
Link: Well, you know it would kind of make sense that I was making out with her because you know she is sort of my girlfriend.  
  
BS: yeah that would make sense.  
  
***BS smiled trying to make Link smile back, but he was trying to make Navi wear a crown of Easy-Cheese and an "evening gown" of Whipped Cream. SO BS reached towards Link and kissed him before pushing him onto the bed and giving him a hickey.***  
  
Link: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was so nasty. I think I'm gonna die. Excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap and scrub my neck till this comes off. I don't know who you are but can I say one word… Tic- Tac (a/n: I'm not sure how many words that is but that's ok).  
  
***Meanwhile Mido enters Links house to find BS lying on the bed***  
  
Mido: Wow!! Now that is hot. ***eats whole box of breath mints*** Here I go.  
  
***Mido proceeds to meet BS in an EXTREMELY friendly manner (c'mon now, I don't want to rate this R). Link comes out to a nasty sight.***  
  
Link: Help, Help, Help, for the love of the goddesses please HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!  
  
BS: Linky, like what's wrong?  
  
Mido: Linky? Britney, I thought you were mine. Why wouldn't you be?  
  
BS: Well like actually I'm like really like Justin's, but like that is like a rumour like that like might be like true, but like I don't like know. (a/n: That is a run-on sentence children.)  
  
Link: Will both of you please leave my house? I mean this is disgusting. I need to be brainwashed or something cause this is one of the worst days I ever had, even though it had a nice beginning…(daydreams about morning)  
  
Mido: Ok I'm going. I bet Saria will be happy to see me.  
  
Link: Oh no you don't. Let's take this outside, Mido, I don't want any blood on my new carpet.  
  
***Link drags mido outside and hands him the Kokiri sword and Deku shield. Link unsheathes the master sword and takes out his Hylian shield. Mido, being the wimp he is, drops his weapons and starts to do the wussy boy fight. Link yawns and walks over to Mido. He slaps Mido's hand and Mido runs off crying to his Mommy.***  
  
BS: Now like we're finally like alone.  
  
Link: Actually I know someone that would really like to see you.  
  
BS: Is he like hot?  
  
Link: He is scorching and on fire. His name is Tingle.  
  
***Link directs BS where to go and waves her goodbye***  
  
Link: Finally I can continue with my night.  
  
***Link walks in the sunset to Saria's house, knocks on the door, and walks in. Saria closes the shade.***  
  
Host: Well that was tonight's show folks. I hope you enjoyed this, cause we know Link didn't and BS definitely won't. In fact let's check in on her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Tingle: Don't worry Britney. I'm the reincarnation of a fairy and fairies have light touches and weigh almost nothing.  
  
***THHHHHHUUUUUDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
BS: OOOWWWWW!! I was not made for this. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Tingle, what is that. Put that thing away. HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Host: I bet she'll be sore tomorrow. Tune in next week for another Celebrity Match-Up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer-What idiot would think I own any Nintendo characters?  
  
So how was it? Please R&R. If people like it maybe I will write another one. 


End file.
